custom_dead_by_daylight_slashersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Source
Chapter The Black Hearts Ability The Source ''is able to use his magic on the survivors, he uses his force to pull survivors towards him from a far distance. There is a cool down, but the survivor is slowed down for a few seconds. If you use the force and point it towards a wall, it will pull you towards the wall very quickly, with no cool down. However, doing it on a window or pallet will make you bump into it and you will have a cool down. '''Normal Weapon' To put down his prey, The Source ''uses his razor sharp blades, which are attached to his knuckles. Simple punishments are just not enough... '''Story' Alexander was an Irish lad, he was about as rich as anyone else. He planned taking his family to Boston for a trip, since some things were going on in Ireland. They got to Boston and for about eleven or so months, they were fine. Alexander and his wife had the job of their dreams. His wife was a best-selling author while Alexander was a detective. But one day, he came across his best friend Brian when he was looking throughout the city. He seemed to be acting funny, but Alexander didn’t really notice. Brian said to come with him to a ‘school’ where they learned dark magic. Alexander he was having a laugh so he just made sure to make it fast. What he didn’t know was that it was real. How? When he got there, he loved that place. He quit his job as a detective just to do this. He didn’t know what he was really doing. He stopped coming home. On a cold October day, he used the spell he didn’t know about but he was thought. His boss was suddenly very sick, and once he said those words, his boss, dropped down, dead. He tried to feel guilty, upset, shocked, but he couldn’t. He thought about the powers he had. He brought his book into the forest and ran away. He used this power away from sight. Soon, families that were ruined and slaughtered by Alexander found him and burnt him to the ground. His skin burnt off like it wasn’t even attached. Before he was about to be killed, he smiled. He remembered the spell he put on himself. An hour later at around midnight, he came back up. Same clothing, same everything, same knowledge, but no skin. Just bones. And a minute later, he heard the voices... Map Doom's Forest Perks * Trauma For every time a survivor is saved from a hook, the survivor‘s repair speed is reduced. * Mighty * You start with 3 Tokens. If you get stunned or blinded while carrying a survivor a token gets consumed, but you do not drop the survivor. If you lose all 3 tokens, you will drop the survivor. * No Escape When the gates are powered, your movement speed is increased. The strength of the boost depends on how many survivors are left. Mori Grabs downed survivor with his force. He strangles them, and too make sure they are dead, he splits the unlucky survivors throat twice. Death is not an escape. Add-ons * Purple Tie Increases the radius of your power. * Leather Gloves Increases the duration of the power. * Book Of Spells Decreases the powers cooldown. Survivor Valkyrie Pines Story Unknown, supposedly met with The Source and got dragged into the Entity realm. Perks No More! If the Killer hits one of you while unhooking a survivor, both of you won’t be affected by the hit and you will get a very short sprint burst when you are done unhooking. The Lucky One When doing any long actions that needs skill checks, you get lucky and don’t have to do much of them. There is a smaller chance of getting a skill check. New Blood You are way lighter than usual. Your youth makes you very flexible and you can easily do actions without making much sound. Credits This Killer was created by AaronDz''and edited by ''Ben Acid.